Olivia
by WesternBanana24
Summary: Olivia is an 8 year old girl who moves with her family from California to Virginia City. She experiences different tragedies throughout her short life. However, the young Cartwright's are there to help. The setting is prequel to Bonanza and various types of discipline are used in my stories, which are typical for the time era. If this offends, please do not read. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

1 – The Bradshaw's

Olivia Bradshaw is an eight-year-old girl who has grown up on a huge horse ranch. Her father, David Bradshaw, is a horse breeder for the army and other private buyers. Her mother, Emily Bradshaw, kept the household running, but was a former teacher prior to her marrying David eleven years earlier. Since they lived too far from town for Olivia to attend school, Emily taught her daughter at home. Olivia loved being at home every day instead of going to school. With being at home, she was able to spend time with her father and learn more about the family business. She had a good sense about horses and could tell the difference between an excellent horse and an ok horse. Olivia did have the experience of attending a normal school when was younger and her family lived closer to town. But once David acquired the ranch, they moved further from town.

A typical day for Olivia was to get up, do her morning chores, which consisted of feeding and watering her horse and the other horses, and help her mother set the table. The family would sit down for breakfast every morning. They would discuss the daily doings and plans. After breakfast, Olivia would help with the dishes and begin her school work for the day. Once her schoolwork was finished, she was able to go outside and play or work with her father. Later, she would have to feed the horses and water them again and help her mother with setting the table once more. The whole family would sit at the table for dinner every night. It has always been very important to David and Emily that they always sat down for breakfast and dinner. Both were times to discuss plans, how the day went, and plans for the next day. Olivia would then help clear the table and wash the dishes or dry them depending on the day. She and her mother would take turns washing and drying the dishes each night, but always worked together.

"Olivia, it is time to wake up."

Emily said to her daughter early one morning. Olivia rolled over and groaned. She really hated mornings, but she knew she had to start waking up. If her chores were not finished before breakfast, she was not going to be able to go with her father and would be stuck doing extra chores. Her mother walked to the chest and pulled out a dress for Olivia to wear today. Then, went back to wake her again. This time Olivia sat up and swung her legs over the bed. 'I hate mornings.' She mumbled in her head; not daring to say it out loud. She slid off her bed and walked over to where her mother put her dress and began to get ready for the day. Once she was finished getting ready, she raced down the back stairs and ran out to the barn. Not being a morning person, she really did not want to have to talk to anyone until she was completely awake. She made her way to the barn and began her chores. Once she was finished, she walked over to Buttercup and talked to her about her day and the fun things that were going to be happening.

"Good morning Buttercup. Daddy said that he is going on a camping trip and that I can go with him. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Buttercup gave her a friendly neigh. Neither Olivia or Buttercup saw David standing just inside the stable doors. He enjoyed seeing Olivia talk to Buttercup as if she was a real person. Buttercup was an older palomino that was actually her mother's horse, but was given to Olivia when it came time for her to have a horse. Buttercup was the only horse that would let her wiggle and kick and do all sorts of things without spooking her. It was like Buttercup had a second sense when Olivia was around.

"Buttercup, I am little nervous about going though. Mama isn't going this time. I am scared that I might miss her. I don't want to tell papa, because I am worried that he won't let me go, and I really want to go. I don't know what to do."

"I will miss your mama too."

Olivia froze and looked at Buttercup. David deep rich voice carried across the barn as he walked over to where they were and started to pet Buttercup. Olivia just stood there petting Buttercup not sure as to what to do. They stood there quietly for just a moment. Then, David turned Olivia around. She had unshed tears in her eyes and didn't look at her father when she turned around. She knew that she had not done anything wrong, but she was scared that her father wasn't going to allow her to go on the trip now. David put his hand gently under her chin and steered her eyes to his. His heart broke at the sight of the tears welding up in her eyes. He gave her a warm, small smile trying to ease her distress.

"What is wrong darling? Why are you crying?"

"Are you going to make me stay home now because of what I said?"

"No darling. You can still go. I am going to miss your mother too. We will get through it together. No more tears. Ok?"

"Yes sir."

She said shyly with her head hanging low. David smiled and looked her in the eye. She looked up at him and the tears fell when she blinked, but gave a small smile. David gave her a big hug. He hated to see his daughter upset, and he never wanted her to feel like she couldn't talk to him. She clung to her father feeling safe in his arms.

"Olivia. You know that you never need to be scared to come talk to me about anything."

"But...what if you get mad or change your mind or…"

"Olivia, I will always listen and try to help you work out what you are thinking before I ever changing my mind...unless you have just done something that is unacceptable. In this case, I would not change my mind about taking you unless you just don't want to go. You have never been away from your mother for that long, but you are growing up, and I think you can do it. Plus, I really need your help on this trip. No one has the experience that you have around horses."

David gave her a wink, and she gave a giggle. She knew she wasn't the most experience person going on the trip. She knew he was just trying to help her feel better. She gave her father another big hug and told him that she loved him. He told her that he loved her too and told her that she should get into the house before her mother came looking for her to set the table. She ran towards the house and set the table just in time. Her mother seemed a little annoyed that she was not in the house earlier, but did not say anything to her about it. Shortly after having the table set, David walked into the house and gave his wife a hug and kiss before heading to the table. He could tell she was a little upset when he walked in.

"Everything ok my love?"

"You need to talk to Olivia about being more quick about getting her chores done. It took her forever, and I am not going to remind her of her chores every day. I should not have to remind her. I am trying to raise her to be responsible."

"I am sorry my love. She and I were talking about the trip. She is a little nervous being away from you that long."

"I didn't know, David. I have noticed that she was been getting quieter over the past few days. I was actually going to talk to her tonight about it. Is she ok?"

"Yes, she will be ok. I mentioned that she did not have to go if she wanted to stay home."

"You know that she would probably be just as nervous with you being gone that long. Plus, it will be good for her to go with you. It will keep her busy. I will be helping the doctor with Mrs. Simmons twins."

David nodded in agreement that it would be best for Olivia to go along with him. They both carried the last of the breakfast dishes over to the table and sat down to say grace and enjoy the time they had together before being apart for a few weeks. Olivia looked around and was grateful for her parents and the life she leads.


	2. Chapter 2

2 The Trip with Papa

The weeks passed by quickly and the day of the trip had finally come. Olivia could not wait. They were leaving today. Olivia laid in her bed thinking about the trip when her mother knocked on her door.

"Olivia? Time to get up."

"I'm up mama."

Olivia slid out of her bed and started to get dressed. She made her bed and crept down the back stairs. She worked on her chores making sure she did a great job. Once she was finished, she headed inside to set the table. Just as she finished her mother placed everything for breakfast on the table. They all sat down for their last family breakfast for the next week or two. Emily wished them a safe trip and David and Olivia wished her a safe stay. Then, they were off. David and Olivia were on their journey with some of the ranch hands. It was a lively event. However, Olivia was quiet. At first, David just thought it was because she was not a morning person. Then, he realized that she was very sad. She started up front with her father, but drifted further back. When David looked back, he noticed her all the way in the back and with a very long face.

"Sam. Take the lead. I will be back."

"Yes sir."

David turned his horse around and headed to the back where his daughter was. She heard someone approaching and noticed it was her father. She offered him a weak smile and put her head back down. David guided his horse beside hers. They rode side by side for a few moments. He wanted to let her talk if she wanted, but after a while, he could not take the silence any longer.

"Olivia? Why are you so sad?"

"I don't know, papa."

"Hm. You know… I am a little sad myself. Don't tell anyone. I know we have only been on the trail for an hour or so, but I already miss your mother."

"You do?"

"Yes, I sure do."

Olivia smiled and raised her head as if she had a little more confidence.

"Why don't we catch up to the rest of the group."

"Ok."

David and Olivia urged their horses to regain the lost distance between them and the group. The trip went quickly. Olivia was taking in the new terrain and studying the area around her. They traveled a few days to get to the southern part of California to the buyers of the horses they were moving. The weather had been beautiful every day, and everyone was grateful. However, a few days before reaching the ranch, they woke up to rain falling all around them. The trip was slow trying to keep the horses moving and be able to see the terrain in front of them. David was keeping Olivia very close as they began to travel up and down the rolling hills of the area. They were not too steep to ride up and down, but with the rain that was falling, everyone, even the most experience rider, had to be on their game. A few of the hands rode ahead of Olivia up the hill with no problem. Olivia went next allowing Buttercup do what she needed to get up the steeper grade. Buttercup was making her way just fine until her hoof hit a lose rock and her leg slipped out from under her throwing Olivia off as she rolled down the hill. Olivia, ignoring any injury that she had, ran towards her beloved horse who laid on her side after trying to get up a few times. The hands that had not made it up the hill yet leaped from their horses and ran to the beloved horse. Sam, who was foreman for Bradshaw, was the first one there checking the horse over as Olivia ran and fell beside Buttercup's head. Olivia spoke shakenly trying to calm Buttercup. Olivia laid her head on her beloved horses and she heard Sam talk to her father about the apparent broken leg the horse had sustained in the fall. All of a sudden their voices grew quiet, and Olivia knew that this would be the last time she would see her sweet and best friend. She hugged Buttercup around the neck giving a her a kiss on her nose as her father called her name and put his hand around her arm. He was not sure if she would fight him to leave the horse. To his surprise, she came more easily than expected. David walked with his daughter back up the hill and turned her to him.

"Cover your ears baby."

Olivia plugged her ears with her fingers and fell into her father. David wrapped his arms around her and her head pulling her into his chest. Once they were situated, he nodded towards Sam who went back down the hill to do the inevitable. David stood there with his daughter as she shook from crying. A shot rang out that made everyone jump. Olivia just stayed connected with her father not ready to face the rest of the trip, let alone every day, without her friend. David just stood there as everyone else made their way up the hill and began to ready everything to continue on their quest home.

Once Everything was ready, David pulled Olivia away to tell her that it was time to go. As he pulled her away, he noticed something red on his shirt. He immediately knelt down and looked Olivia over again. He had not seen any injuries, but she was obviously bleeding from somewhere. When he could not find anything, he began to check her head, and there under her hair she had a cut that was still bleeding. He pulled out his handkerchief and held it to her head until the bleeding stopped. Sam came over to check on his boss's daughter. David told him that she was ok and to have everyone saddle up. David walked her daughter over to his horse and placed her in the saddle before getting up behind her.

They rode for a few more days longer than expected to allow Olivia and David some time to stretch their legs. It was crowded riding together day in and day out. Some of the other hands offered to have Olivia ride with them, but Olivia refused. Her world was spinning out of control and needed the strength that her father provided to her. Before too long, they were finally in view of the main house. As they approached David could see Emily come out of the house and run towards the barn as they grew close to the barn. David dismounted and put Olivia on her feet. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she ran to the safety of her room. Her mother was crushed that her daughter did not come to greet her, but her heart fell when she heard what had happened to Buttercup.

Olivia did not come to dinner that night. David had told Emily that Olivia had not eaten much on the trail after the accident. Emily decided to make her daughter's favorite dessert of peach cobbler and took her a piece once it was finished. Emily knocked on the door, but did not hear a response. Emily entered the room anyways only to see her daughter sitting at her desk with her journal opened. Olivia did not even move as her mother put a hand on the chair and place the plate of peach cobbler beside the notebook. Olivia glanced at the plate as her mother sat in the rocker, which was close to the window.

"You know, I got Buttercup when I was a little older than you. She was the best horse I could have ever had, and when it came time for you to have a horse to learn to ride and take care of, I was so glad that she accepted you so well. I am so sad that I won't see her anymore, but she had a great life."

Olivia sat there listening to her mother as tears began to fall down her checks. Olivia had never lost anyone or anything before. She did not know how to get rid of the hurt she felt inside. They sat there quiet for another moment or two before Olivia found her voice.

"How do you get rid of the pain? I never knew losing someone or something would hurt this bad. I just want the pain to go away."

"The pain will eventually go away. It just means that you loved her so much. As you go about your life, the pain will leave, and you will start to fill whole again. It doesn't help if you don't eat. You know Buttercup would not be happy with you if she knew you weren't eating."

Olivia looked over at her mother seeing her smile sweetly. Olivia returned the smile as she climbed into her mother's lap with her plate of cobbler and began to eat it. She shared bites with her mother, but not many. After she finished the plate, Emily sat it on the floor by the rocker and rocked her daughter until she fell asleep. Emily held her for a few moments after Olivia drifted off to sleep as she prayed over her daughter for sweet dreams and that her pain would cease quickly. Emily knew the next few days and possibly weeks would be a hard transition for her daughter, but knew that at least for that night she would sleep easily as she placed her in bed and left quietly to go to bed herself.


	3. Chapter 3

3 – Moving Day

It had been one month since the camping trip, and Olivia was enjoying being home and getting to do the things she wanted to do again. She enjoyed the trip and spending time with her father, but weeks on the trail sleeping on the ground had grown tiresome. The only thing she regretted about the trio was the loss of her beloved horse Buttercup. Doing her chores or going fishing just was not the same anymore. One morning, she was done with her chores and decided to go fishing in her favorite spot. She spent hours not catching a thing, but she stayed and at her lunch that she had packed not wanting to go back home so soon. After a few more hours of fishing, she decided to head home. As she walked home from the small pond near their house, she began thinking about Buttercup. She missed her sweet horse and still could not believe the horse was gone. Tears rolled down her checks at the memories she had. Through her watery eyes, she could see the house. Her father and mother were inside that she could tell. She walked into the barn putting her fishing pole away before starting her evening chores. Finishing the last chore, she heard her father call her up to the house. She put everything away and ran towards the house. David gave her a smile and held his arm open to her. She ran into her father's arms, and they walked into the house.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes sir, I didn't catch anything though."

"Well, that happens."

David said with a chuckle. Olivia giggled too. She gave her father a hug, and they continued through the house. As David guided her to the study, Olivia told her father about how she continued to lose her worms without even feeling the fish pull on the string. David chuckled as they walked into the study. He walked around to sit behind his desk while Emily sat in one of the chairs that sat in front of the desk. David spoke to his daughter in a kind tone.

"Olivia, your mother and I need to talk to you about something important. Have a sit and we need talk."

"Am I in trouble?"

Olivia asked nervously racking her brain to figure out if she had forgot to do something. David looked at her confused. Then, realizing the significance of what she asked, he smiled. Typically, she was sent to the study if she was in trouble and told that they needed to talk, which meant that he was going to give her a dressing down or a paddling depending on the situation. He smiled and then responded in a gentle voice.

"No, Olivia. You are not in trouble. Have a seat."

Olivia walked over to the other seat and sat by her mother. She could feel the tension in the air, which made her very nervous.

"Olivia, your mother and I have been talking, and we have decided to move back to where I grew up. We need a bigger ranch, and my father left me the land when he passed a few years back. I have been renting out over the years, but it has been vacant for the past few months and there will be more than enough land for us to continue to grow. Most of the hands will be coming with us, but a few are going to stay because they have families. I know that it will be hard, but we will get through it as a family."

David stopped and looked at Olivia to see her reaction. Olivia was just sitting there just staring. The anger was starting to build inside of her, and she started to breathe at a more rapid pace. She did not want to move away from the place she had grown up and known all her life. All of her friends were here. Now, what. The sound of her father's voice pulled her out of thought.

"Olivia, do you have any questions or anything to say?"

Olivia looked up at her father and glared at him. She was trying to keep her temper, but she was about to lose control. She stood up quickly to make her stance speaking in an insolent tone.

"I don't want to go."

"Well, I am sorry, but that is not an option. And you, young lady need to watch your attitude."

Olivia did not even say a word as she continued to glare at her father before she turning for the door. She heard her mother and father call out to her just as she went to run out of the study.

"Young lady, we are not finished here."

"Olivia, please come sit down."

"No. I don't want to sit down. I don't want to talk. I don't want to move."

She stomped her foot showing her anger before she ran out of the room and out of the house. She needed to get away. Her parents, who stood to follow her out of the study, were shocked by her response. They followed her outside to see her run away towards the pond.

"Olivia! You come back right now!"

Her father called. She heard him, but kept going. The pond was her favorite place to go and think things through. Her parents knew exactly where she was going, but were still very worried about her.

"David, should we go after her? She has never done anything like this before. Do you think she went to the pond?"

"I will go after her, darling. I was not expecting her to respond that way, and yes I do believe that she went to the pond. I will give her a few minutes to calm herself and then, I will talk with her. I need to calm down myself before I go after her."

"Would you like a cup of coffee before you go?"

"That would be nice. Thank you."

They both stepped into the kitchen. David downed his coffee and headed out the door. He knew exactly where she would be. He had had to find her many times in the past, but not for running away. Usually, she was sad or had important issues to ponder, but asked if she could go out first. She usually just needed to some time to think things through, but he did not appreciate the attitude that she threw at them or her storming off. Maybe by now, she had calmed down enough to talk. As he approached the pond, he saw Olivia sitting on the water's edge shaking as she cried. He paused to take a breath before walking over to her. She did not even hear him walk over or sit down beside her. He sat down and put his arm around her, and she just fell into his chest and cried her eyes out. He just held and comforted her until she calmed herself.

"Are you ready to talk?"

"I don't want to talk."

This time Olivia was contrite and sullen. David could hear the difference in her tone and knew she was ready to talk about the situation more maturely.

"Why not?"

"Because if I talk about it, it makes it true, and I don't want it to be true. I don't want to move, papa."

"I am sorry sweetie, but not talking about it will not change anything. We are moving and that is the end of it. So, you can either make the best of it or it will be a very unpleasant trip for you. It is your choice. Is there anything you want to know or ask?"

"Why papa? Why must we move?"

"Because we need the extra land. We are running out of space."

"But why can't you just buy land here?"

"Because there is no land for sell, and if there were, that would cost a lot of money. If we move to the new house, it will cost us something, but nothing compared to buying the new land will be. What else? Why don't you want to move?"

"All my friends are here. All of my memories are here. My favorite place is here."

"Olivia, you will make new friends and memories, and you will find a new favorite place."

"But...But..."

Olivia had nothing. She did not know what else she could use as a good reason for her family to stay. She sat and thought, but nothing.

"Is there anything else?"

"When do we leave and how long will it take?"

"In two weeks and it will probably take a couple of weeks to get there."

"Can I take all of my things?"

"Yes, you can take all of your things. You will have a trunk to put everything in it. I think it will hold everything."

"Am I in trouble with you?"

David wasn't surprised when he heard the question. She hated to be at bad terms with her parents. So, he expected her to ask about it.

"Yes, you are in a bit of trouble. Why do you do think you are in trouble?"

"I got angry."

"Sweetheart, you are not in trouble for getting angry. You are allowed to get angry, but showing your anger to those you are mad at by stomping your foot and smarting off is unacceptable. There was something else you did. You ran away. You have never done that before. Why did you run away?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to get away to think."

"I understand that you needed sometime to calm down, but you need to be civil and calmly tell us that you need a few minutes. You are not to run away. Understand?"

"Yes sir. I am sorry papa that I ran away and that I showed my anger."

"I accept your apology."

"What happens now?"

"Well, I am afraid that we need to settle your behavior. I will not allow you to act like that, but since this is the first time you have acted like this, I am not going to spank you this time, but next time, I will. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes papa."

"Alright for the next two weeks, you will be going to bed right after supper with no complaint."

"Yes sir."

"Do you think we should head home?"

"I guess. Mama is probably worried."

"I am sure she is."

David and Olivia stood up and began to walk back to the house. Emily walked out as she saw them get closer to the house. Olivia left her father's side and ran to her mother's waiting arms. Emily hugged her daughter with all of her might. Then, whispered in her ear.

"You and I will discuss your behavior later."

"Yes mama."

Olivia swallowed hard and knew what her mother meant. They all entered into the house and sat down for dinner. They discussed more about the move and the plan to get everything packed. Once finished with dinner, Olivia cleared off the table, helped with the dishes, and started to head for bed. She stopped on her way to say goodnight to her father. David hugged her tight and told her that he was proud that he did not have to remind her. She smiled at her father's compliment and headed for her room. She closed the door behind her as she walked in to change into her nightgown. As she was hanging up her dress, her mother knocked and walked into Olivia's room. Emily quietly closed the door behind her, picked something up off the dresser, and walked over to Olivia's bed were she sat down. Once Olivia had hung up her dress, she walked over to her mother.

"Mama, I am sorry about my behavior earlier. I should not have shown my anger or ran away."

"I accept your apology, and I expect you to try harder in the future. You are growing up to be a lady, and that is not how a lady acts. There are going to be many times when people will say something to you or about you that will make you very upset, but you must be a lady and control your temper. I am very disappointed in your behavior, and hopefully the next time, you will act more like a lady."

"Yes ma'am. Are you going to punish me?"

"Yes Olivia. You and I have had this discussion before about acting like a lady and controlling your temper and that if you did not, I would punish you, haven't we?"

"Yes mama."

Olivia said with tears in her eyes. She hated to disappoint either of her parents. Her mother had warned her the last time Olivia got angry and stomped her foot that she would be punished. Emily looked into her daughter's eyes and pulled her to the right and over her lap. She landed several smacks on Olivia's backside with Olivia's wooden hairbrush and stood her up. Olivia was crying harder now. Emily guided Olivia back in front of her. Emily gently guided Olivia's chain so their eyes would meet.

"Olivia, I love you too much to allow you to act how you did earlier. Do you understand why I punished you?"

"Yes mama. I understand you want me to control my anger and act like a lady, and I will try harder."

"I am going to hold you to it."

Emily said offering a gentle smile. Olivia continued to cry and just wanted to be hugged by her mother. Emily looked at her daughter wanting to comfort her.

"Olivia, I love you."

"I love you too, mama."

Emily walked over to the rocker with Olivia's hand in hers and pulled her daughter onto her lap to comfort her while she cried. Eventually, Olivia calmed herself and apologized again for her behavior. Of course, Emily had forgiven her the first time she apologized, but reassured her that she was forgiven. Olivia slid off her mother's lap and climbed into bed. Emily tucked her in and listened to her nightly prayers. Then, left the room. As she came down the stairs and passed the study, she heard her name. She walked into the study where her husband was working. He took her hand and guided her onto his lap. Emily laid her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes. I hate having to punish her."

"I know darling. I do too. Thank God we don't have to do it often."

"Yes. Thank you for letting me handle the situation."

"You're welcome."

David said giving his wife a kiss on the head drawing her close to him as they sat there quietly. Emily spoke softly to her husband.

"David, I love you."

"I love you too, Emily."

They sat there for a few moments before moving again. He finished his paperwork, and she finished cleaning up before bed. The next morning Olivia was awaken by her father's voice. He was sitting on her bed gently shaking her awake.

"Good morning, sweetie. It is time to get up."

"Good morning papa."

"Today, I want you to help your mother with the packing."

Olivia sighed. She still wasn't happy about this whole moving thing. David was starting to get agitated, and Olivia noticed. She looked her father in his eyes.

"Are we going to have a repeat of yesterday?"

"No sir."

"Then, you will help your mother without complaint."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you. Now, get up and get dressed. You have a lot of work to do today."

"Yes papa."

Olivia got up and completed her morning chores. As she walked into the house, she noticed the trunks sitting in the living room. She stared at them for a moment before closing the door and setting the table. As she placed the plates on the table, there was a loud bang. Emily placed some of the breakfast platters on the table and glared at her daughter.

"If you break one of those dishes, you and I will have another talk about behavior."

Emily said firmly. Olivia could hear the no nonsense in her mother's voice and did not want a repeat of last night.

"Yes ma'am. Sorry."

Emily just nodded as Olivia walked past to get the other bowls and platters her mother had fixed. David who had walked in on the last moments of the conversation between his wife and daughter. As he cleaned up, he inquired about the situation. He and Emily had a way to communicate whether she needed him to get involved.

"Emily, is there a problem?"

"No, darling. Come sit down. Everything is ready."

David nodded as he looked over at his daughter as she carefully sat in her chair. David sat down once Emily was sitting in her sit. They said grace and began to eat their breakfast. Then, they got started on their day. Olivia and her mother spend most of everyday packing everything that they could until everything in the house was packed. Olivia crawled into bed and her father tucked her in telling her the morning would come early and to sleep well. After he left the room, Olivia thought about how this would be her last night in her room and grew sad. She laid there for a moment more before she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

4 – On the Trail

After two weeks, the whole house was packed and ready to go. The morning of the move, Olivia looked around for one last time and walked down to her favorite place. No one was up yet or so she thought. David was up and saw Olivia leave the house heading in the direction of her special place. Since it was not quite light out, he decided to follow her. Emily was in the kitchen heating up the egg and sausage biscuits that she made the morning before. She had planned to pack it up and eat on the trail. David told her that he would be back in a few minutes and started towards the pond. Olivia was just standing there when David walked up.

"Are you ready to go sweetie?"

"I guess so..."

David wrapped his arm around her and gave her a squeeze. All he could say was 'I understand', because honestly, he did not want to leave either. Olivia took a deep breath and turned with her father and headed back towards the house. Emily was just placing the picnic basket in the wagon. David helped Olivia up into the back of the wagon and then helped Emily up into the front bench seat. Finally, he settled in the wagon as well, and they started off. The trip started off very quietly, but as they stopped at different places, Olivia started to open up to the adventure and seeing new things.

It had been two weeks since they started out on the trail and being on the trail was rough for Olivia. She had less room to roam, more to do, and less time to herself. She stayed strong as long as she could, but after two weeks, she had had enough. She started the morning off with clanging the dishes around. Then, she sloshed water all over when her mother asked her to help with the laundry, and finally, when asked to put the coffee pot on so that it would be warm for when her father returned, she slammed it down causing coffee water to spill out coming close to putting the fire out. Olivia did not care though. She was tired of not having her own space or time in the morning. Her last nerve broke. Unfortunately, her mother saw and stopped Olivia in her tracks. Olivia crossed her arms and looked off to the side. She was not thinking about how much trouble she was about to be in. She was thinking about how miserable she was. Just a month earlier, her mother had punished her for not keeping her temper or acting like a lady. Emily glared at her daughter.

"Do we need to talk about behaving like a lady again?"

Emily's voice was firm and frustrated. Emily did not like living on the trail any more than Olivia did, but Emily was making the best of it. Emily continued to stare at Olivia. Olivia looked the other way and did not say anything. Just then, David walked into the camp. He could hear the slamming of the pot and Emily's frustrated tone. He knew there was trouble and decided to see if Emily needed him to step in this time. He never wanted to step on Emily's toes about disciplining Olivia. When he walked into the camp, he saw his wife standing her ground and Olivia trying to do the same. He knew who was going to win this battle. He chuckled inside at the sight, but would never have dreamed of laughing out loud. He was glad that they would be at their new home in a week. He did not know how much more the ladies were going to be able to take or him for that matter.

"Is there an issue Emily?"

"I am not sure. Olivia? Is there an issue here that we need to discuss with your father or are you going to fix it?"

Olivia looked at her mother. Then, to her father and back to her mother.

"Fix it."

"Then, uncross your arms, put a smile on your face, and stop banging the dishes around. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

Olivia did as she was asked and stole a look at her father to see if she was in trouble. She could not get a look at her father's face. So, she finished her chores and headed towards the wagon to get away since she was not allowed to explore. She made her way to the wagon and climbed in only to see her father taking inventory of their supplies. She paused with annoyance. She wanted the wagon to herself. David looked up at his daughter with her arms crossed and went back to work. She still had the attitude that she had earlier. He and Emily spoke earlier about the situation, and he expressed that he could not allow Olivia to act that way, and stated that he was going to do something about it especially if she continued with the attitude. He was trying to be patient, but his patience was wearing thin.

"It appears that you and your mother were having trouble when I walked up. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, papa."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"You know your mother nor myself enjoy being on the trail, but we are trying to make the best of it, and I see that you have not fixed that attitude you were to supposed to fix. Come here."

Olivia reluctantly walked over to her father knowing that she deserved whatever he was going to do. David grabbed her upper arm, turned her, and land three solid swats on her bottom. She did not even look at her father. She knew she deserved more than what her gave her, but did not want him to know that.

"Lose the attitude or you will end up over my knee next. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry papa."

Olivia said quietly to her father. She still would not look at him as tears started to weld up in her eyes. Not that the swats hurt more than a reminding sting, but she felt bad that she had driven her father to discipline her. David gentle put his hand under her chin and guided her eyes to his.

"I am serious. You have a choice: You can fix your attitude or I can fix it for you. Also, you still need to apologize to your mother about your behavior."

"But..."

"But what? Did she deserve the attitude that you gave her earlier?"

"No sir."

"She did not do anything to make you miserable. Therefore, she does not deserve your attitude. You apologize. Understand?"

"Yes papa."

"Good girl. Now, when you come out of here, you better have a happier demeanor. No more being grumpy."

"Yes papa."

David gave her a hug and whispered in her ear that he loved her and walked out of the wagon. Olivia said that she loved him too only after he left. She had mixed feelings: she wanted to be alone for a little while and she wanted to be in her father's arms. She found a comfy place to sit for a little while before her conscience started to get to her. She felt bad that she acted the way she did, and she knew that her mother did not deserve the attitude. She decided she should go find her mother and crawled out of the wagon to see her father preparing the fish for dinner. Olivia walked quietly over to her father.

"Papa? Where is mama?"

"She is down the hill at the river."

"May I go and talk to her?"

Since being on the trail, Olivia was not allowed to roam aimlessly. She had to ask permission to go anywhere away from the wagon. David looked at Olivia to see she was sullen and her attitude had changed. He gave her a smile.

"Yes, you may go. I am glad to see that your mood has changed."

"Thanks papa."

Olivia said sullenly and then saw that her father was not angry with her. When she saw his smile, she gave him one back. She walked from the camp and down the hill. She could see the river from midway down the hill, but once she was at the bottom of the hill, she could see it in full view. As she walked toward her mother that was sitting on the edge of the river, she began to think about what she was going to say to her. The sound of someone growing closer made Emily turn around to see her daughter walking towards her. From what Emily could see, Olivia seemed to be in a better mood. Olivia took and sat beside her mother with her mother's arm around her. Olivia tried a few times to speak, but nothing would come out. Emily could see that Olivia was struggling to say anything. She decided to start and to make it a little easier.

"You know Olivia. I don't like being on the trail any more than you do. You have more chores, no privacy, and less freedom. It can be very difficult if you only focus on the negative things, but if you focus on the positive things, you can learn a lot. I remember traveling with my parents from the east to California. It was a difficult trip. I did not only have my mother and father, but I had my older brother and sister with me as well. I was much like you. I needed time in the morning to wake up, and I needed time throughout the day to myself. As we came across the prairie, my frustration grew and grew. I acted much like you did earlier. However, my mother spanked me and sent me to do extra chores. Then, when my father made it back to camp and heard about my behavior, he spanked me again to make sure I learned my lesson and did not continue the behavior. Well, my bottom was sore, and I learned my lesson."

"But how did you manage to not get into trouble anymore?"

"Well, I spoke to my parents about needing some space, and we came up with an arrangement. Once my chores were done I could have an hour to myself on the outskirts of the camp where my mother could still see me."

Emily waited to see what Olivia would say next. She looked at her daughter who was looking out at the water. Olivia was thinking that maybe she could do the same. She looked up at her mother.

"Mama? Do you think we can do something like that? Maybe I can have some time to myself?"

"I am sure we can come up with something. We will discuss it with your father when we get back to camp."

"I think that would help me. I am so use to getting up and doing my chores by myself in the morning, which gives me time to wake up. Then, I am able to have time to myself throughout the day with doing school work or being outside playing. I am not use to being around everyone every minute."

"Does that justify your behavior earlier?"

"No ma'am. I am sorry about my behavior all day. I should not have acted that way. I should have talked to you about what I was feeling. It never crossed my mind that you were not happy either. You just seemed happy about everything, but I guess that is what makes you perfect."

Emily giggled when her daughter said she was perfect. Olivia looked at her mother and gave a wry smile.

"Honey, I am far from perfect."

"But you always know how to act and what to do. I miss up everything."

Olivia sounded so defeated. Emily looked at her and smiled.

"Olivia, I am not perfect. I have just had a lot more practice. Olivia, you will be able to learn the skill too. It just takes time. That is why I am hard on you about your behavior. I want you to grow up to be a wonderful and respectful young lady, and you are well on your way."

Olivia looked up at her mother with a smile, and Emily returned the smile. Olivia felt pride in her heart from the compliment that her mother had given her.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, darling. I do. Now, we better head back. Your father is going to worried about us."

They both stood up and began the journey up hill to camp. As they walked into the camp, they could smell the wonderful aromas of trout, cornbread, and coffee over the fire. They all sat around the fire as Emily dished up everyone's plates. As they ate, they discussed Olivia having some time to herself and finally decided that she was to do all of her chores with no complaints and then, she could have some time to sit and read or draw with no interference. However, if she was to get an attitude that morning, she would not get her time or if she had an attitude that evening, she would not get her time the next day.

They enjoyed the rest of the evening singing songs and listening to stories. Eventually, Olivia fell asleep in her father's arms. He placed her in the bed and Emily and him decided to head to bed themselves. The next week flew by pretty quickly. Olivia found that she could learn things on the trip like her mother had said. She learned about reading the weather, plant names, tracks, and many others. She was able to keep her promise. Though there were a few times she had to step away for a minute take a breath and continue with whatever she was told to do.

On the last night, Olivia had a hard time going to sleep. David had told them that they should be at the house tomorrow morning. 'Finally, we will be home,' Olivia thought. It would be nice to actually be in her bed again. Her mind wandered with thoughts and questions about what would happen the next day. As her mind raced, she eventually went to sleep. The next morning, they would be on their way and finally be home.


	5. Chapter 5

4 - Welcome to Virginia City

The wagon pulled into town besides the store. Olivia poked her head out of the wagon. Her father had gotten down to find the location of their new home. He raised horses in California and wanted to venture away from the coast to his family's old home that had more land to raise and breed horses. His ranch hands stayed to take care of the horses. Some were planning to stay and find other work. Others were planning to come along with the family and the horses.

"Mama, are we there yet?"

"Almost Olivia. Be patient."

"Yes ma'am."

Olivia had butterflies in her stomach. She was very excited yet nervous about moving to a new place. Though she loved California, her father had told her so many stories about him growing up in this area and getting into all sorts of trouble. The area was definitely more developed than what it was when he was a boy. Olivia was deep in her thoughts; reliving the stories her father had told her and placing them in context. Olivia's father came back to the wagon and into the wagon. He seemed happy, which meant that he learned what he needed, and they were closer to being home. 'Home.' That sounded like a sweet word. They had been on the trail for the past few months. It would have been quicker if they weren't moving everything at once. Olivia could not wait to have a real bed again though she would miss the stars at night.

"Well, we are almost there. Just down the road just a bit. The storekeeper said that there was a family who would help bring the horses from California."

"That is great. Can you trust them?"

"He said that he would trust him with his life."

Mrs. Bradshaw smiled warmly at her husband. He urged the team on and they made their way to the house. The house was a two story home with white planking on the outside of the home. The wide steps going to the front porch where made flat slate rocks. The pillars that fide the covering over the porch were massive in size and height. One the second floor, the rooms had a little personal patio that could be accessed through the specific room. Out back behind the grand house, was a staple with several corrals that were attached. David looked around the place and smiled. It was a little run down, but still in get shape. He looked at his wife and said…

"Well, we are home."

Olivia immediately jumped out of the wagon as soon as it came to a halt behind the house near the stables. The trip had been the longest and hardest of her life. She met some great people along the way, but the trip had been a very strict one. She wasn't allowed to explore or run off like she was use to in the city. Her father stopped her quickly.

"Olivia. Did I give you permission to get out of the wagon?"

He climbed down from the wagon helping his wife down too. Olivia turned to face her father.

"No sir, but you said we were home. Since we are home, doesn't that mean the same rules apply as at our old house?"

Olivia was allowed to question situations as long as she was respectful. She was the type of child who needed the facts to understand a rule or why she was being punished.

"No, because I don't know what is around here that could hurt you. Until we check everything over, you need to ask before going anywhere. Let's go inside and later we will scout out the land for your boundaries. Ok?"

"Yes sir."

David gave her a slight smile and held out his hand for Olivia to take. She quietly made her way to him. He had the urge to swat her, but decided that she was trying really hard. It had been a hard trip, and he knew there wasn't as much of a danger being here than they were on the trial. He grew up here in this house with his mother, father, brothers and sisters. They walked into the house. Mrs. Bradshaw was already in the house looking around when Mr. Bradshaw and Olivia walked in.

"David, it is beautiful. It will need some work inside, but it will be nice."

"Papa, may I explore the house?"

"Yes, you may."

"Thanks papa."

Olivia ran up the stairs. Her father was about to say something when Mrs. Bradshaw began talking to him to distract him from chastising their very excited daughter. Emily was excited as well. The house was much the house they had in California.

"Dear, she is just excited."

"I know, but she still need to follow directions and the rules, which we need to discuss."

"Well, just discuss the rules with her when you two explorers go on your adventure."

He smiled at her and gave her a hug. He looked around and was very pleased to see that the house had kept very well over the years. He had rented the house to different families over the years, but was very choosy about who he listed it too. He was glad that they had taken great care of the inside and outside even though there had not been anyone in the house in quite a while. All of a sudden, they heard running down the hall, down the stairs, and toward them. Olivia busted into the room breathless and bounced up and down inquiring about the rooms upstairs.

"Mama? Which room is mine?"

"I will tell you when you get back from your exploration."

"Really! Papa, we are going to explore?"

"Just for a few minutes, because we need to unload before it gets dark."

"Yes papa!"

Mr. Bradshaw grabbed Olivia's arm and swatted her two times. Olivia looked at her father shocked and speechless. She was slightly confused until he started to speak and she knew why he had done what he had. It was a huge rule that she had broken no matter where she was.

"I am not going to tell you again to not run in the house. That is an everywhere rule. Understand?"

"Yes papa. I am sorry. I knew better."

"Yes you did, and I forgive you. Now, let's go."

David gave his daughter a big hug and a smile which she returned before they headed outside. The air was crisp as summer turned to autumn. As they stood on the porch, Olivia could see the steps leading down to the stone path that lead to the white picket fence that wrapped around the property.

"Where do you think we should look first?"

"Well, is it safe to say that the fenced area is the 'yard area?' So, we do calling distance?"

"Ok, sounds good. But let's check out the yard before we do that."

Olivia nodded as she took her father's hand and the walked about the yard for any concerns. The Bradshaw's had various boundaries for Olivia: house, yard, calling distance, and riding distance. Depending on the situation depended on which boundary she was allowed to go. When everything was checked out, they began outlining the calling distance. They walked all around to the outside of the yard to check for any bad areas that would be un safe for Olivia. Then, they walked back to the house. Olivia started to walk straight from the house and continued to walk until she could not hear her father anymore and walked back enough to hear it again and marked the area. She then ran back to the house, and they walked back to the spot together. They marked the area with marks on the trees and rock boundaries in some situations.

"Olivia, I think that will work for now. I do not want to lay rocks in the open area. It is too dangerous for the horses, but I think as long as you are within sight of the house. You will be fine. Now, we need to get the wagon unpacked. Let's go."

Once they walked back to the house, they started to unload the wagon. Just as they finished, some riders going into town approached. David came out to greet the visitors. As the riders approached, David could tell that the riders were a man and three boys.

"Welcome."

"Hello. We thought we would stop by and welcome you and your family. My name is Ben Cartwright. These are my boys, Adam, Hoss, and Joe. Do you need any help?"

"Nice to meet you. My name is David Bradshaw. This is my wife Emily and my daughter Olivia."

" Nice to meet you."

"I appreciate the offer to help, but I would hate to inconvenience you. I think we will be able to get it."

"It's no inconvenience."

"Well, thank you."

The boys dismounted and began to help move the items from the wagon into the house. Olivia kept an eye out on the boys as they carried items into the house. Her mother called her into the house to made some lemonade and sandwiches. Once everything was in, they all went to sit on the porch and enjoy the sandwiches Olivia had made. They discussed various topics and laughing about trips towards the area they obtained now. David then remembered that he wanted to talk with Ben about his stock.

"Ben, the store keeper told me to talk with you about bringing my stock here. I am going to need some extra hands to work with me to get them here. Would you be interested? I will pay well for your time and efforts. It would mean a trip to California and back."

"We would be glad to help. No money is needed. We would be glad to help as neighbors."

"No, I insist. It will be a difficult time bring the herd of horses. I have some ranch hands that will be coming, but I have others that have families and are finding jobs in California."

"Horses? You work with horses?"

"Yes, I bred horses for the Army and other organizations."

"Well, you just tell us when you want to leave, and we will be ready."

"Sounds good."

They continued to talk about the area and business. Adam and Hos both were eager to listen about running a horse ranch. On the other hand, Joe and Olivia began to discuss their favorite activities as they sat on the front steps. Olivia was skeptical of Joe, but soon learned that she liked Joe and that they could possibly be good friends.

"Do you want to go fishing tomorrow?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because of school. Don't you go to school?"

"We don't have a school teacher in these parts. We did but not anymore."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"What are you two talking about?"

"They don't have school here. There's not a teacher."

"Well, I guess you will be doing your studies at home Olivia."

"Yes ma'am."

"Your ma knows the stuff to teach you?"

"Of course! She was a school teacher before her and my father were married."

"Olivia."

"You are a school teacher."

"Yes, but it has been many years. I am sure things have changed."

"Not that much, and the children haven't had a teacher in a while. I am sure the town council would like to talk to you about possibly filling in the position, even if you took it temporally."

"Well, I don't know and I would have to talk it over with my family first."

"Of Course."

The Cartwright's 'thanked' the Bradshaw's for their hospitality and agreed to head to California in the next week. They rode off and the Bradshaw's went back inside to finish unpacking. David looked at Emily who was busily working on the kitchen and dining room.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What are your thoughts on the teaching job? Is that something that you want to do?"

Emily stopped and turned around to face her husband. He leaned up against the door frame with a smile on his face. He knew she loved teaching, but typically school did not like for their teachers to be married. However, this would be a chance to get back into teaching, if she wanted, even if it was temporary. Emily looked at her husband and smiled back.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"Oh no. I asked you first. I want to know what you want to do."

"Ha-ha…fine. I kind of want to do it. I love teaching, and they really need a teacher. However, I won't be around to help with various things around the house and the business. It will take the majority of my time."

"Well, I think I can manage, but as for Olivia, she will have the opportunity to go to school with all the children around this area. It would be great for her to make new friends. And if it gets to the point where I need you here, we will just cross that bridge when it comes."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Ok, then. I will take the job then."

Emily said with a degree of happiness that made David smile. They decided to tell the City Council that she was going to take the job the next day at church. They continued to unpack until the whole house was in order. The only house that still needed work was the study were David was placing books onto the bookshelves as he dusted them. Olivia and Emily both helped after dinner and the dishes were cleaned until they were finished and it was time to go to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

6 – Starting Something New

Joe woke earlier this morning in order to get his chores finished before eating breakfast and going to school. Adam and Hoss were accustomed to waking early while their little brother slept in later than everyone else. It usually took a team to get him out of bed, but this morning Ben woke him once with a strong warning to get up the first time.

Even though he was dressed and working, Adam still had to speed him along with his chores. The nine year old boy was hoping that if he took his time that it would make them late, and they would not have to go at all. Unfortunately, his brothers were not going to let that happen. Eventually, Hoss and Adam helped by doing some of Joe's chores just so that he would finish and eat breakfast without being late. Hoss was not looking forward to going to school either. He was only fourteen years old, but he felt as though he was too old to go to school. Unfortunately, he and his father already had that in-depth discussion the evening before and was not going to cross his father this morning. The only lucky one that did not have to go was Adam who was nineteen years of age and had finished his education years before. They eventually finished the barn chores and were finally sitting at the table where Hop Sing placed the breakfast dishes. They said grace and started to pass around the platters around. They began to enjoy their breakfast except for Joe who just pushed his food around on his plate. Ben watched for a moment before speaking to his son.

"Joseph, eat. Don't play with your food."

"Yes sir. Pa, do I have to go?"

"Yes, you do, and I expect you to behave today for Mrs. Bradshaw."

"Why do I have to go to school?"

"Because you need to finish your education. Now, finish your breakfast. We need to get going."

Joe resigned and finished his breakfast with more gusto than before. Once the family finished their breakfast, they all made their way towards town to the school house. Adam continued to look back at his youngest brother as they rode along. He had to smile to himself each time he looked at Joe. The expression on Joe's face looked as if he was marching to his death. Adam just shook his head as he turned back to focus on where he was riding.

They made their way into the school yard. The one room school house was just on the out skirts of town with an area for the student's horses to roam during the day and another area for the children to play. A few of the trees had either a swing or a rope swing that the children played on throughout the day. Olivia was sitting on the steps that lead up to the porch of the school house. There were some students there playing in the yard area and on the swings. Mrs. Bradshaw was inside registering students and speaking with parents about daily schedules and testing.

Once Ben and Joe rode up, Joe and Hoss unsaddled his horse and put him into the open corral. Then, Joe ran past his father toward the entrance of the building. Olivia, who was dressed in a baby blue dress that complimented her blue eyes and long, straight brown hair, was sitting on the top step when Joe ran up and sat beside her. Ben watching the two talk as he reflected on how much she looked like her mother in every way, but had her father's eyes.

"What are you reading?"

"Fairy Tales by Grimm's."

"Where is the girl I spent the past two weeks with that thinks reading is boring?"

"I am still here. I was just bored waiting for you to get here. What took you so long anyways?"

They both giggled. They had always joked about how Adam was always reading and never liked to have fun. She never told Joe that she enjoyed reading and often times would talk with Adam about some of the stories or he would give her a new book to read. However, Adam always kept his and her secret. Adam stopped to talk with Olivia and give her a detailed list as to why they could not have gotten there any earlier. Joe would just scowl at his brother and then suggested that they go play before school started. Olivia said goodbye and run off to play with Joe leaving Adam standing on the porch waiting for his father.

With Hoss, Ben had walked in to the schoolhouse and waited to registered his two boys as Emily spoke to another parent. Once finished, she greeted Ben and Hoss telling him where he could sign and the testing that would take place. Ben then told her to let him know if they acted up and/or if she needed anything. She gave him a warm thank you, and Ben and Hoss walked back outside. Ben told his children bye before he and Adam rode off.

Not too long after they left, Mrs. Bradshaw rang the bell. The students walked into the school building in a single file line putting their things away and sitting in the general area of their age and grade. The majority of students did not know where they were in their education, because they had not had a teacher for quite some time. The first half of the day passed quickly as the students worked on the writing and reading assignment she had assigned while she tested the individual students.

By the end of testing, students were in their assigned seats. Hoss was in the back with a few boys his age. Olivia and Joe in the middle They were on the same level for the most part. Olivia was a little higher than Joe, but thought that she might bring him up some. The only concern she had was that with them sitting together they may end up talking or be distracted to each other. She decided that she would talk with them about their behavior before it became a problem. Lunch and recess finally came, and once the bell rang to dismiss, Joe and Olivia bolted outside.

"Can you believe we get to sit by each other?"

"I know. Mama is going to keep an eye on us though. We are really going to have to behave."

"It's going to be hard, but I am going to try my best."

They ate their lunch quickly so they would have plenty of time to play. After an hour, the bell rung and the students dragged themselves inside. The rest of the day was sent talking about the history lesson and the assignments that would need to be completed for homework. Surprisingly, Olivia and Joe were able to behave the rest of the day.

After the students wrote down their homework, they were dismissed for the afternoon. Some of the children stayed to play for a bit before heading home. Others darted off wanting to get as far away from the school house as they could. Hoss and Joe stayed to help hitch up the horse and buggy for Mrs. Bradshaw before saying their goodbyes and riding off. Olivia and her mother 'thanked' them for their help and said goodbye as they loaded up into the buggy and rode home.

"I am very proud of you today. I know it is going to be hard to behave sitting by Joe, but you need to try your hardest. You showed me today that you can do it."

"Yes mama. We are really going to try."

Olivia was glad that her mother was proud of her. She knew that it was best that she not to get into trouble at school. The rule in her house was probably the same as in anybody's. If she got into trouble at school, she was in double trouble at home. With her mother teaching, she did not know if there would be any alteration to the rule. She thought about asking, but really didn't want to seem like she was waging whether it would be worth the trouble.

They got home and one of the hands offered to take care of the buggy as Olivia ran towards the house to see her father working in the study. She went in quietly and stood on her father's right waiting for him to finish the task he was doing. She knew not to disturb him unless it was an emergency. A lesson she had learned that the hard way when she was younger. Once he finished with the task, he turned to his daughter who was playing with her fingers looking guilty of something while she waited.

"You better not be in trouble on your first day of school."

He said in his play 'stern' voice. He knew she was not in trouble, because she was not giving all of her signs of distress as if she was. David had learned over the years the different signs that Olivia would give depending on the depth of trouble she was in at the time. When Olivia looked up at him in shock, David inwardly smiled at her gusto and shock that he would even think she would ever get into trouble.

"No papa."

"Oh good. I would hate to discipline you when I have a surprise for you."

He said as he pulled her onto his lap and began tickling her. She giggled and kicked until the words sank in and she realized he had said 'surprise.'

"Wait daddy! Did you say surprise?"

"I did, but I don't know. Maybe I should wait until later to tell you. Yes, I think that is what I will do what until this weekend to tell you."

"Daddy stop joshing me. What's the surprise?"

"Ok! Come on."

David smiled at Olivia as she jumped off his lap and grabbed his hand pulling him out of his seat. Olivia was so excited, and it warmed David's heart seeing her so happy. David walked as she skipped along holding her father's hand as they went out the back door towards the barn.

As they rounded the corner to the second corral, Olivia saw the most beautiful horse. The horse was a palomino much like her horse she had in California. Olivia held on to her father's hand, but eagerly walked to the fence pulling him along after her. She then let go and climbed the fence to look over the top rail as her father leaned on the top rail beside her.

"She's beautiful papa."

"Do you think so?"

"She is as pretty as Buttercup. Is she yours?"

"No…she's yours."

Olivia froze and looked at her father in shock at the statement he made so casually. She had been riding various horses in the stable that were gentle with her, and they had talked about getting her a horse provided it was the right horse. She did not suspect to get a new horse so soon, especially a younger horse like this one due to the fact that they tended to be more high spirited. Olivia craned her neck trying to look into her father's eyes.

"Really papa?"

"Yes, really."

"Oh Thank you, papa!"

"You are welcome, darling. Now, there are some new rules with this horse that you did not have with Buttercup."

"Ok papa."

"First, this horse is young. So, no riding outside the corral until I say so."

"Yes sir."

"Secondly, you are only to ride her when I am around until I can trust you both."

"Yes sir."

"Then, all of the old rules still apply about taking care of her and the tack."

"Yes sir."

David looked at his daughter who was watching and smiling at the new horse running around the corral. He was not sure she was really listening to him. Giving a sigh, he pulled her away from the fence and turned her towards him looking in her eyes. With a serious look and tone, he spoke to Olivia. He needed her to know the importance of his rules for her.

"Oliva, repeat the rules."

"No riding her unless you are here until you say. No riding her outside the corral until you say, and all of the old rules still apply."

He gave her a smile with a little chuckle when she started to grin ear to ear at him. He knew Olivia knew he did not think she was listening. He playfully swatted her as she climbed back up on the fence and he stood behind her. All she could do was giggle.

"What are you going to name her?"

Olivia grew a serious look and thought hard for a second looking back over her shoulder at her father contemplating what he had just asked. Then, she turned back to the horse and spoke confidently.

"Cornbread."

"Cornbread?"

"Yes, Cornbread. Don't you think she is the same color? Plus, it is my favorite food."

He chuckled at her precise explanation and nodded in agreement of evaluation. He gave her a hug before commenting on the new name for the horse with a smile.

"Ok, Cornbread it is."

"Papa, can we work her?"

"Do you have homework?"

David asked her looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Olivia's face grew sullen as she looked down quickly. She knew the rules in the house as that work came before play, which included homework. He wanted for her quiet response.

"Yes papa."

Olivia did not even look up at her father, which broke his heart as much as the sadness in her voice. He knew it really was not fair to get her all excited about her new horse then tell her that she could not work the horse until her homework was done. So, he gave in a bit. He glanced around as if to check to see no one was listening before whispering in her ear.

"Ok, just for a little bit, but don't tell your mother."

"Really daddy?"

"Yes really."

The horse was already broken and worked some which was evident in her temperament as he rode her before purchasing her. David and Olivia worked side by side as they worked the horse and tested Cornbread to see her reactions while being on a lead that David held and controlled. Olivia had been riding since before she could walk. She had her father's horse sense, but was still young and compulsive.

As David had suspected, Cornbread was very gentle with Olivia and responded very well to Olivia's commands. Finally, David felt comfortable with Olivia and Cornbread that he took lead off and allowed Olivia to ride more in her own in the corral. Olivia would make her walk, trot, gallop, run, stop, backup, and turn. Cornbread responded perfectly.

David began to talk to Olivia asking her what she thought about the horse when Mrs. Bradshaw came out to find her family out in the corral. She figured they would be working the new horse. So, she walked down to the corral watching them for a moment taking in the sweet memory of her husband and her daughter doing what they loved most in the world. Once she reached the corral, she put her hands on her hips and spoke in a stern voice.

"What are you two doing? Olivia is your homework done? David have you finished your paperwork?"

David and Olivia looked at her in shock and slightly embarrassed. Emily really was not mad. She was joking with them, but had a stern voice just for show. They knew that she was not mad due to the lack of fire her green eyes usually had when she was upset, but played along acting caught in the act and in trouble. Some of the hands who were around would giggle knowing that Olivia's parents would do this from time to time to make Olivia feel special allowing her to think that her mother or father was letting her get away with something. The both put their heads down before they spoke.

"No ma'am."

"Well, you put that horse up and come inside to finish your work then. You know the rules; work before play. Now, get to it!"

"Yes ma'am."

She turned and grinned as she walked inside. Once Emily was out of ear shot, David and Olivia turned to look at each other with smiles and giggles. They took Cornbread into the barn and brushed her and fed her. Then, they walked up to the house arm-in-arm.

"Thank you, papa for Cornbread."

"You are welcome, darling."

Once inside, David told Olivia told her that she could work in the study if she wanted. David typically did not allow Olivia to work in the study, because there were usually too many distractions with the hands coming and going. They also wanted her to learn to get her work done without someone hovering over her, but would allow her to work in the study from time to time. Olivia grabbed her books from her room and made her way back to the study. They sat and worked together until they were finished with their work.

At dinner, they talked about the day and the new horse. Olivia told her mother all about the horse and then told mentioned to her father that she gets to sit with Joe. Her father looked up at Emily as if to say 'is that wise?' Her mother smiled and said to ease his tension.

"Olivia and I have talked about how she is going to work extra hard on her behavior in class."

"Good, and Olivia, don't forget, if you do get into trouble at school, you will have to answer to me."

"Yes sir. Papa? Will I get in trouble for anything and everything I do at school because mama will know?"

"You should not be getting into trouble at all."

He said looking at her sternly.

"Yes sir. But it's not fair..."

"Olivia, that's enough."

"Sorry, papa. I didn't mean to make you upset. But may I say something please?"

David looked back at his daughter. He could see that she was troubled some by this topic and thought it would be better to clear the air. He sighed and then, spoke to her again.

"Ok, speak your peace."

"Thank you, papa. Well, you see all the other kids' parents don't know about everything they do at school. When they get to go home, they get to forget about what happened at school. Since mama will be there, I won't be able to do the same."

"I still stand on the subject that you should not be getting into trouble at school. However, I understand what you are saying and your concern. Your mother and I will discuss it, and we will talk about it in the morning."

"Yes sir."

They finished their dinner with talk of the upcoming week. As they finished, Emily told David and Olivia that they had to wash dishes tonight, because they were playing before their work was done. Olivia cleared off the table and began to wash dishes. Her father came in to help her. They worked together side-by-side until everything was finished talking about Cornbread and how she got there.

Once everything was done, Olivia went to get ready for bed. She heard a sound as she passed her window and peered out. It was Cornbread with her head stuck out of the stall's window. 'Goodnight Cornbread.' She said softly and Cornbread gave her neigh back. She snuggled into her pillows with her blanket pulled up close reading her Fairy Tales book. David knocked quietly and opened her door. He saw her reading and went to sit beside her.

"Do you want to read together for a little while before going to sleep?"

"Yes, papa."

Olivia said with a huge smile. She loved reading with her father. The sound of his voice was comforting and relaxing for her to ease into sleep. They read together for a little while until Olivia had fallen asleep. David closed the book, covered Olivia with the blanket, and crept downstairs. Emily was working on some lessons and the papers for the next day. She looked up as David poured a cup of coffee for himself and sat down across from his wife who spoke quietly to him.

"You know, she has a point about those children who get into minor little scraps at school not getting into trouble when they get home, because their parents are not there."

"I know. I don't want her to fear coming home every day, because of a little issue that was handled at school. What are your thoughts?"

"Well, let's just do what I would do with any other student. If there is an issue that needs to be addressed at home with other kids, I send a note home for the parent to sign and be returned the next day. So, we can do the same. If I send her home with a note, then that will mean that you need to get involved. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough."

Emily smiled with a quick nod as to agree looking at her husband, and David smiled back at his beautiful wife who sat before him. Emily then turned back to her work trying to finish in order to be prepared for the next day. As she continued to work on the lessons, David retrieved his book and read quietly across the table from her until she was finished her work. Seeing Emily happy as she worked made David even more happy that she had decided to take the position however temporary it would be for her. Shortly after, she was finished, and they turned in for the evening themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

7 – Bending the Rules

Olivia rushed down to the stable as soon as she woke up the next morning and talked to Cornbread about her dreams and the stories she had been reading. Olivia had come to the conclusion that Cornbread was just as good of a listener as Buttercup and seemed to neigh and snort at things Olivia would say as if she could understand her owner and was trying to communicate with her. Once she finished her barn chores, Olivia rushed inside to set the table quickly before breakfast. As they ate breakfast, David and Emily discussed the new rule that Olivia would only get into trouble at home if a note was sent home just like all the other children. Olivia was relieved to hear this new information and accepted the new rule graciously.

Once the table and kitchen were cleaned up, Olivia and her mother started towards the school in the buggy. Olivia could not wait to talk to Joe about her new horse. As soon as Joe arrived, she rushed over to talk to him about Cornbread. Even Hoss was listening excitedly. Olivia told them about how she had already started to ride her and told them all about Cornbread's breeding. Olivia just could not control herself on her excitement. They talked and talked until Joe and Olivia drug themselves inside after hearing the bell ring.

The day was just an ordinary day the only difference was that Olivia could not pay attention. Mrs. Bradshaw spoke to her several times about paying attention, and even Joe had nudged her a few times trying to keep her from getting into trouble. Finally, Emily had had enough of her daughter's distractive behavior when she called on her and she did not know where they were. Joe tried to point it out, but was cut off by Mrs. Bradshaw. Since Olivia did not know where they were, Mrs. Bradshaw sent her daughter to the corner for the rest of the day with an extra homework assignment.

Once everyone was dismissed, Emily called her daughter out of the corner to discuss her behavior. Mrs. Bradshaw gave Olivia a moment to write down her assignments and then added the reading assignment and lines to do for her behavior. Olivia and her mother walked home quietly. Olivia went straight upstairs to work on her homework. She was sitting at her desk staring out the window when her father walked into her room.

"I was hoping to work some more on Cornbread. Are you almost done?"

"I can't papa."

"What do you mean you can't? Olivia?"

"I am so sorry papa."

"For what darling?"

"Papa I...I..."

As she turned to face her father, a tear trickled down her check. David mentally began to brace himself for the conversation not sure of what she was going to say. He held out his hand for her to come to him as he sat in the rocker.

"I got in trouble today for not paying attention. I was just so excited that school was almost over, and I was going to be home to work on Cornbread. I had to stand in the corner when mama called on me and I did not know where we were in the reading. I have to finish the reading assignment because I was in the corner. Then, I have lines to do. I don't know if I will be able to work with Cornbread today. I am sorry papa. It's breaking my heart that I won't be able to work with her today."

"Well, I am sure she will miss you today and maybe you will remember the hurt in your heart the next time you decide to get into trouble at school. Olivia, you know I don't like that you got in trouble at school, but appreciate that you are being grown-up about it by taking responsibility for what you have done. Now, you get your work done, and maybe will read a little before bed, ok?"

"Yes papa."

Olivia hugged her father and climbed back in her chair to finish her homework.

"When you finish, come downstairs. If we have time, we will try to work on Cornbread. I love you Olivia."

"Yes sir. I love you too papa."

Mrs. Bradshaw was standing outside her door listening to the events when David walked out of the room and saw his wife. They walked downstairs to the study together.

"I am glad we will leave school stuff at school unless there is a note. Olivia had a point. All of her friends get to go home, but that doesn't mean she needs to get in trouble."

"I agree and we still would have known something, because she had more to do. I hated to have to give her more work, but I will treat her like everyone else. That is only fair."

"I agree. Hopefully, she will learn her lesson, and we won't have to deal with it again."

"Haha...I wish it was only that easy."

"Me too."

They smiled at each other before going about their separate ways to finish the evening chores. Olivia finished with just enough time to groom Cornbread and do her evening chores before being called in for dinner. She apologized to Cornbread and promised she would try harder so they would get to ride again the next day. After dinner, David read with Olivia like promised. She was fast asleep before David kissed her on the head and left her to her dreams.

The next morning early, Olivia was just as eager to get outside to take care of Cornbread. When Olivia entered the stable, she noticed that all the horses were gone, and wondered where everyone was that morning. Her mother later explained that David and the hands had already left early that morning taking a group of horses they had broken to a buyer in Carson City. They were planning to be back by that evening if they could make the sale quickly and start back. Once her mother reminded her, she remembered her father talking to her about the trip the morning before, but had drifted in and out of the conversation thinking about her new horse.

When Olivia and Emily rode into the yard, Joe was there eager to find out what happened to Olivia once she got home. Olivia told him that she had some additional work to do, and she did not get to work Cornbread. Joe was sad for her, but Olivia was still excited about her horse and really wanted Joe to it her.

"Hey Joe. Can you come over after school to see cornbread? I really want you to see her."

"I can't today. Pa is meeting us here after he is finished in town. He said we had better be here ready to go. Hey, what about going during our lunch break? We could ride paint. It would take only 5 minutes to get there and 5 minutes back. Then, we would have plenty of time to see her. What do you think?"

"Do you really think that we could make it?"

"Of course. We get an hour for lunch and recess. So, we will have plenty of time."

"Ok. My father and the hands are gone so that would be prefect, and I don't think we should tell anyone just in case."

"Ok no worries."

Just then the bell rung and everyone rushed to the school house. The morning was so long, but eventually, it was time for lunch. As soon as they were dismissed, Joe and Olivia darted out of the building and to the corral before anyone could really figure out what was going on. They rode off toward the house. No one was there. Her father had not made it back yet. Olivia showed Joe to Cornbread's stall.

"Wow! She is beautiful."

"Thanks. She is even more beautiful when she runs. Want me to show you?"

"Are you supposed to ride her?"

"Not without someone here, but you are here. Besides, who will ever know."

"Well, that's true."

Olivia saddled Cornbread and lead her into the corral to ride her around for Joe to see. Joe thought she was a beautiful horse and wondered if she was as fast as Paint. So, they decided to race a little. Joe opened the corral gate and remounted Paint, and they raced around the open field beside the house. Joe and Olivia were having a blast until they realized what time it was.

"Joe, we have to get back. We are going to be late."

"We already are judging by the position of the sun."

"No, no, no…we can't be late."

"Well, we are. Put Cornbread up quickly. We have to get going."

"Ok, I will just give her some feed and water for now. I will brush her down when I get home this afternoon."

Olivia unsaddled Cornbread and wiped her down quickly before putting her in her stall with a full trough of water before mounting Paint with Joe and riding back towards the school. Once they got back everyone was inside. Joe unsaddled Paint, and Joe and Olivia walked into the school building quietly and slid into their seats without saying or making a sound. Hoss looked up as they walked in and then over to Mrs. Bradshaw seeing that she was aware that they were back. Not one person said a word. Everyone continued to work on their work. Olivia felt a knot in her stomach, but remembered that no one had seen her ride so all she was in trouble for was skipping school.

However, what she did not know was that Sam got sick on the trail and headed back towards the house. When he rode up he thought he heard someone riding off, but brushed the thought away when he did not see anyone. He dismounted his horse and groomed him before giving the horse fed and water in his stall. Sam was a tall, average built man with dark hair and eyes that had been working for David since before Olivia was born. He joined David right after his wife and child had passed due to an epidemic that passed through a wagon train they were apart of at the time. As soon as he was well enough and made it to California, he began to work with David; starting off as a hand and working his way up to foreman within weeks. In those 5 years, Sam and David became more like brothers. When Olivia was born, he gained a new purpose in life when he was called uncle and was asked to be Olivia's godfather. David trusted Sam and would ask his advice from time-to-time when it came to raising Olivia.

As Sam began to walk towards to foreman's quarters, he noticed Cornbread in her stall, and she had a sheen to her coat that caught his eye. He walked over to the stall and opened the gate. Cornbread headed toward him. Sam rubbed his hand over her neck and chest feeling the sweat on her coat.

"What have you been doing today, girl?"

Sam then walked over to the saddle feeling the blanket was moist as well. He could not imagine how Cornbread got so sweaty unless someone was riding her, but who. He decided to check the corral and around the yard for tracks. Sure enough there were two sets of hoof prints: Cornbread's and Paint's. Sam had learned Paint's tracks when he was teaching them how to track.

Sam walked back to Cornbread, walked her out of the stall, and groomed her properly before putting her back and heading to bed. He was furious at Olivia that she would put Cornbread back into her stall without grooming her properly let alone riding her without an adult. He decided he would speak to her as soon as she got home, but for now, he was going to sleep a little.

School was finally over, and Mrs. Bradshaw told everyone that they were dismissed except for Joe and Olivia. Hoss lingered in the back of the school house until she dismissed him for the second time. Based on the tone of her voice, he knew better than to have to have her tell him again. Emily called them to her desk to discuss why they were late to class.

"Olivia and Joe, come up here."

They both said 'yes ma'am' as they slid out of their seats to stand in front of the teacher's desk.

"Would either of your care to explain where you were this afternoon?"

"We just went for a ride Mrs. Bradshaw."

"You just went for a ride? Where?"

"Just around mama. It was such a pretty day for a ride. We didn't want to waste it."

"Yes ma'am. We won't have too many more like it."

Emily, not convinced that what they were saying was the whole story, had them sit and work on their work they missed while she wrote a note to both families. Just as she finished, she heard boots walking into the building. Ben stopped as soon as he saw Joe working on schoolwork at one desk and Olivia doing the same at another desk. Hoss had already given him the information that he knew, which was very little, when his father asked where Joe was. He walked over to Mrs. Bradshaw who looked up as he walked closer to her.

"Mrs. Bradshaw."

"Hello Ben. I just finished a note to you telling you about Joe's adventures today, and letting you know that he will be staying 30 minutes after school for the rest of the week. Apparently, he and another student decided to go off on a little adventure during lunch and recess. I have questioned them, but have only received that information that they just went for a ride."

"I see. Joseph, come here."

Joe glanced over at Olivia who glanced at him quickly as he walked over to his father and teacher. Joe stood with his head bowed looking as his wringed his hands. Ben gently placed his hand under Joe's chin in order to look eye to eye.

"Joe, what were you doing?"

"Well, we just decided to go for a ride."

"A ride? Who was with you?"

Joe looked over to Olivia out of the corner of his eye. When Ben saw him look that way, Ben looked too. Olivia quickly looked down when she saw him look at her. Ben looked over at Mrs. Bradshaw who nodded to confirm that it was the two of them that were playing hooky.

"Joe, why were you and Olivia playing hooky from school?"

"We did not mean to, pa. Honest. We just lost track of time."

"And where did you go? Joseph, my patience is wearing thin. You better start talking or I am going to give you an incentive."

"Yes sir. Well, Olivia wanted to show me her new horse. I told her that I couldn't go after school. So, we decided to go during lunch and recess. We rode out to the house, saw cornbread, and lost track of time before returning to school. I'm sorry Mrs. Bradshaw. Sorry pa."

"I appreciate that. You will be restricted to the ranch for the next two weeks, and if you decide to play hooky again, you will be receiving a necessary talking to, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

Joe said swallowing hard. Ben addressed Emily and apologized for Joe's behavior as Joe looked over at Olivia and mouthed that he was sorry. She just shook her head as if to say not to worry about it. Then with that, Joe apologized, and Ben and Joe left leaving Olivia and Emily in the school house by themselves. Emily looked over at her daughter and asked her the same questions Ben asked receiving the same answers, which did not surprise Emily. However, she still felt there was more to the story. Either way, it was time to head home where Emily hoped that David was back from Carson City and could help determine the rest of the story.

Once home, Olivia rushed into the stable to groom Cornbread after taking care of the horse, Chester, that was pulling the buggy. Chester's stall was right next to Cornbread's. She closed Chester's gate and walked over to Cornbread's gate talking breathlessly to her new best friend.

"Hey girl. Sorry, I ran off earlier, but I will get you all taken care of now."

Olivia said as she opened the gate and walked into the stall only to stop abruptly seeing Cornbread was all cleaned up. She turned around and walked out closing the gate behind her. She continued to look at Cornbread trying to figure out who would have groomed her. She knew her father was not back yet. Then, she noticed that her saddle was not on the rail were she left it.

She decided to check the tack room. She paused as she walked in seeing Sam taking inventory. She looked over to see her saddle where it should be. Sam heard her walk in and turned to her. She looked at him with questioning eyes. Once she saw his eyes, she knew he was the one who took care of Cornbread, which meant that he knew what she had done earlier that day. Her heart began to race and her stomach began to knot as he motioned for her to come to him. Olivia knew she was in trouble and would accept whatever punishment he gave her. Sam was like an uncle or another father figure in her life and David and Emily trusted him. As she got within arm's length, he grabbed her hand pulling her toward him standing her at his knees.

"I see that you decided to put Cornbread away before properly grooming her. Would you care to explain to me why and how she got so sweaty?"

"How much do you know?"

"More than you want me too. I know enough to give you the whipping of your life. Do you understand how dangerous it is to be riding Cornbread and racing her with Paint?"

Her heart sank as the words came out of his mouth. He did not say them in anger, but with disappointment, which made Olivia's stomach turn even more with guilt. She stood there with unshed tears accumulating in her eyes.

"Are you going to tell papa?"

"No, you are, and if you don't, I will, but you know he would rather hear it from you than me."

"Do I have to tell him about me leaving Cornbread all sweaty?"

"Whether you do or don't, you will spend the next four Saturdays grooming every horse in this stable, and if you ever treat your horse like that again, I will take my belt to you. Do I make myself clear?"

Olivia nodded. About that time, they heard several horses ride up toward the house. Then, the hands walked the horses into the stable. Sam just looked at Olivia who turned knowingly out of the tack room to see everyone at work. Sam put his hands on Olivia's shoulders as he asked where David was and was told that he was in the house. Olivia looked up at Sam who gave her a nod as to say go on. Olivia just shook her head, grabbed her books, and headed to the house. She snuck up the back stairs to her room, putting her books on her desk, and taking out the note that she had before finding her father in the study.

Olivia walked to her father's desk with the note in her hands behind her back. Mr. Bradshaw looked up due to the movement; seeing the distress on Olivia's face and tears welling up in her bright blue eyes as she walked closer to his desk. She kept the desk between her and her father. She didn't say anything and handed her father the note. He looked at the note in her hand and then back to her. He took the note, but did not open it.

"Do you want to tell me your side or what happened before I open this?"

"Yes sir please."

"Ok, go ahead."

"Well, Joe and I left school today during lunch and recess and did not make it back in time. I wanted to show Joe Cornbread, and he couldn't come over after school. So, we decided to leave during lunch and recess. We figured we had enough time, but we got a little distracted and did not make it back on time."

Mr. Bradshaw did not say anything as she spoke quietly shifting her eyes from her father to her hands. David drew a deep breath as he opened the letter to read exactly as Olivia had told him minus some things she told him. He folded the letter back up and placed in on his desk. He looked back up at his daughter and spoke sternly yet gently.

"Olivia, I am very disappointed that you were disobedient today."

"I know papa. I am sorry. I won't let it happen again."

"I am glad to hear that, but there is something I am still confused about. You should have had plenty of time to ride out here, spend a little time, and get back in time. What kept you so long that you were late back to school?"

Olivia bowed her head as a tear escaped down her cheek. She felt guilty for what she had not told him what else she had done. He motioned for her to come to him and guided her eyes to his. He could tell she was holding something back.

"Olivia, what is it that you need to tell that you are not?"

"You're going to be really mad."

"Maybe so, but you still need to tell me, and we will work through it like everything else. Why were you late getting back?"

"Well, when we got here, I wanted to show Joe how Cornbread moved and her smooth gait. So, I saddled her to show him all her great moves. Then, he said something about her being fast. So, we decided to race each other. We were having so much fun racing around that we lost track of time."

David's anger started to grow at each sentence Olivia said. Once Olivia finished, he took a deep breath to gain control of his anger before calmly addressing her again.

"So, you disobeyed me. You understand that you racing around alone is very dangerous."

"But Cornbread has been great with me. Plus, Joe was here."

"You, young lady, have only ridden her once. That is not enough time to learn her temperament. Not to mention that she could have acted out being around Paint and/or with the racing. It was careless, and you know better. That is why I have the rules for you; to keep you safe."

"Yes papa."

"I was going to not allow you to ride Cornbread for a week for playing hooky, but due to the seriousness of this new information, I am going to have to punish you more severely. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

He stood up walked over to the door and closed it. He wanted to have some privacy for Olivia. As he walked back to his chair, he gently pulled her in front of him taking her hands into his.

"Olivia Grace, do you understand why I am going to punish you?"

"Because I did something dangerous and could have been seriously hurt or even killed."

"That's right. Olivia, I hope that you will remember to follow the rules from now on. I don't make rules to make you miserable. I make them to keep you safe, especially when I am not around to protect you."

He opened a drawer to his left pulling out a thick wooden ruler before guiding Olivia to his right side. He rarely disciplined her with anything other than his hand, but this situation was too serious. Once he had her over his lap, he lifted her skirt and petticoat holding it back with his left hand. She was already crying before her father put her over his lap. David had to steel himself for what he had to do. He loved her too much to allow her to do dangerous things and get away with it. He raised the ruler holding it in his right hand and landed ten solid swats covering her bottom. All she could do was cry after the first few swats. He put the ruler on the desk, placed her dress back down before he stood her up and looked into her eyes. Olivia did not know what to do first: wipe her eyes or rub the sting out of her behind.

"I don't want to have to do that again. You need to follow the rules. I love you too much to lose you to a dangerous and careless stunt, and if you break one of my rules again, we will be right back here again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir. I am really sorry papa."

"I know you are darling, and I love and forgive you. It's all over."

He said as she fell into her father's arms to be comforted. He lifted her and gently sat her on his lap. He cuddled her wrapping his strong arms around her small frame until she calmed herself. She pulled away to look in his eyes. She said through her hitching breaths.

"I love you, papa."

"I love you too, Livy."

Olivia feel back against her father and stayed there being comforted until she finally fell fast asleep. David heard a knock at the door and granted the person to enter. It was Sam with the inventory list that he had been working. Sam sweetly smiled at the sight of David holding his sleeping daughter as he continued to work on paperwork. It reminded him of all those years of her growing up and being a part of the family. David motioned for Sam to come in and have a seat. He wanted to talk some business before everyone retired for the evening.

"Everything ok sir."

"Yes, it is now. How are you feeling?

"Better with some rest, thank you. I took that inventory that you wanted."

"Thank you. I am glad you are feeling better."

"Thank you, sir."

Sam handed the list to David. While David was reading over the list, Olivia began to stir waking from her nap. David gave her a gentle squeeze and kissed the top of her head before looking down at her. She looked up to see her father smiling at her and returned the smile. She laid her head against her father's chest again and just remained there for a bit more listening the richness of his voice as it resonated in his chest. Olivia saw Sam sitting there.

"Hi Uncle Sam."

"Hi Olivia."

"This looks fine. You can go into town tomorrow and get the rest of the items. Can you have the hands start working on the next order of horses?"

"Yes sir. That won't be a problem. I will get them started in the morning, and then head into town for the supplies. Well, if that is everything, I will leave you to your family."

"Thank you Sam. Have a good evening too."

"Thank you, sir. Bye Olivia."

"Bye."

Sam stood and walked out of the door to see Emily walking towards the study. Sam said good evening and walked out the side door. Emily walked into the study to see David talking to Olivia softly reassuring her that everything was over and that she needed to get her homework done before dinner. Olivia gently slid off her father's lap and headed for the door stopping long enough to give her mother a hug and apologize for playing hooky. Emily returned the hug and told her that she had forgiven her. Once Olivia was up the stairs, Emily walked over to her husband rubbing his shoulders.

"You spanked her for playing hooky? That seems a bit extreme."

"Yes, I would agree, but I spanked her, because when she and Joe came over here, she decided to ride and race Cornbread against Paint."

"So, that is why they were late. They did not mention that part."

"Was Ben upset about them playing hooky?"

"He wasn't happy with Joe and restricted him to the ranch for two weeks, but he wasn't furious or anything."

"Well, that's good."

David started to laugh and Emily joined in. David gently grabbed Emily's hand guiding her around sitting her on his lap as he embraced her. Emily put her arms around David's neck enjoying the closeness of being with him. They started to talk about times when they played hooky and how much trouble they had gotten into, then swore that they would never tell Olivia.

During all this time at the Ponderosa, the Cartwright boys were beginning their chores. Hoss and Joe had finished their chores and Adam had finished some of the fencing.

As they worked, Joe seemed to drag about getting his chores finished. Adam grew tired of telling him to hurry and finish. Eventually, he just went into the house and figured what would happen would happen. Hoss stayed in the barn with Joe. He wanted to get him out of his mood before pa got a hold of him.

"Listen, you better get out of the mood that you're in before pa gets a hold of you. Plus, pa has already punished you for skipping school."

"I know, but I just feel bad. That's not all that we did."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…"

Joe started to tell Hoss, what they had done at the stables and why they were so late getting back. Ben could not hear what the two boys were talking about, but did hear murmurs coming through the barn door. When Ben entered the barn, he spoke to the youngest of his two boys about getting their work finished before dinner.

"Boys? What is taking so long?"

"Sorry pa."

Hoss said quietly looking at his father and then at Joe. Joe was hoping that his father had not heard what he had been telling Hoss before his pa walked into the barn.

"Are you boys finished?"

"Yes sir."

"It is dinner time."

Ben said before heading back to the house. They sat at the table and enjoyed their dinner. Joe tried to talk to Adam a few times, but received nothing more than short one word answers until Adam excused himself from the table retired early to bed. Joe hoped he would be able to talk to Adam before he went to bed, but when he went to get ready, Adam was already asleep. Joe was a little disappointed. Adam had not spoken to Joe since he had chastised him about getting his chores done. They were not supposed to go to bed angry or upset with one another, but Adam would not even give time for Joe to talk to him. As Joe's eyes grew heavy, he decided that he would just try again in the morning as he fell asleep.

The next morning came quickly. Adam was up and already out in the barn working. Joe had heard him and got dressed quickly and followed him out to the barn. Joe hoped Adam would not still be mad at him about yesterday's chores. Joe treaded cautiously.

"Adam?"

Adam just turned to see his little brother standing partly behind the barn door as if he needed protection. Adam just looked at Joe slightly confused by the scene he saw.

"Adam, I am sorry about taking my time with the chores yesterday. Thanks for trying to help."

Joe really did not know what to say. He just knew he had to say something. He loved his big brother and hated it when his brother was cross with him. Adam looked at Joe for a moment and his heart softened. Adam thought back to the previous evening, and he knew he had snapped at Joe that evening. Honestly, it wasn't Joe's fault. Adam was having a bad day as it was and Joe's acts just set him off. Adam had actually just brushed it off not really thinking it was a big deal or that he needed to settle anything with his brother last night. However, seeing and hearing Joe this morning made him realize that maybe he should have addressed the issue before going to bed.

"Apology accepted. You are welcome, and I am sorry if I came across as cross yesterday. I was having a bad day, and if I took it out on you, I am sorry."

"Apology accepted."

They both smiled at each other and Adam went back to work. Joe stepped a little closer.

"Did pa tell you about yesterday?

"No, and before you ask, Hoss did not tell me anything either. What happened? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, Olivia and I went to see her new horse during our lunch and recess break. We had plenty of time, but we got a little distracted, and now I feel guilty."

"How did you get distracted?"

"Olivia was riding her new horse, and then we decided to race against each other."

"What a minute. Didn't she just get her horse? Is she supposed to be riding without an adult yet?"

"No, and that is why a feel guilty."

"Why do you feel guilty?"

"Because I should have stopped her and watched the time better. She told me that she's not exactly allowed to ride without an adult yet and that her father's worried about the horse's temperament."

"Well, Olivia made that choice not you, but I don't think you should have encouraged her."

"I didn't mean too. I just got caught up in the moment of seeing this beautiful horse."

"Well, I understand you feeling guilty for what happened, but again, Olivia made the decision when she saddled that horse and rode her. Should you have tried to stop her? Probably, but that is not your responsibility."

"You would have done it for us."

"Yes, I would have tried, but if you still did it, it would have been all on you."

Joe nodded knowing that Adam was right about what he was saying. He decided to just talk with Olivia at school to make sure they were still good, and as far as he knew, her parents did not know any different. However, Joe had that gut feeling that they found out anyways.

The next morning, Olivia was over sitting under one of the trees waiting for Joe to come. As soon as he got there, he unsaddled his horse and ran over to Olivia. He knelt beside her as she looked up at him.

"Did they find out?"

"Yes, I had to tell them. Uncle Sam found our tracks."

"Did you your pa punish you?"

"Yes. He was pretty upset that I did something so dangerous."

"I'm sorry. I should have stopped you. If I had, you wouldn't have gotten punished."

"It's not your fault. I made the decision to do it. I honestly did not think we would get caught."

"Me neither."

Just then the bell rang. Olivia looked at Joe before standing, and Joe stood up as well. As they walked back toward the schoolhouse, Joe spoke directly.

"Olivia, are we ok?"

"Ok? What do you mean?"

"Yeah, is everything between us ok? Are we still friends?"

"Of course we're still friends and always will be. We better get going before we are late again."

Olivia said with certainty before smiling at her best friend who smiled back. Then, ran towards the building. They knew that no matter what, they would be friends and looked forward to the adventures they would have in the future.


End file.
